powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Dark King Salamandes
is the youngest of the Psyma Family. Forms Infant Demon Drop He was formerly in an infantile state named at the start of the series. Demon of Fire Calamity. Dragon blood runs through his veins. Being just an infant, he had to be cared for by Spell-Master Pierre, and would only say "Drop", not being able to speak. Despite this, his high sorcery and fire abilities let him participate among his older siblings. Dark King Salamandes Upon Dark King Zylpheeza's death, he received the Dark King Star and used energy that was transferred from Zylpheeza. Drop underwent a maturation inside a cocoon. During that time, his soul took on the form of a human boy with pyrokinetic powers, who Matsuri Tatsumi befriended. After the period of maturation, Drop had become Dragon Prince Salamandes. Using the Dark King Star on his chest, Salamandes can create the "Psyma Zone" in which the solar light is completely cut-off, allowing the Psyma beasts to boost ten times their power, while leaving Victory Robo, LinerBoy and the Max Victory Robo combination vulnerable. Later on, after the GoGoFive used the Victory Mars to stop the minus-energy asteroid that Grand Witch Grandiene sent, he started to fall out of favor with her. After the destruction of the Infinity Card, Salamandes completely fell out of favor, as he allowed a valuable weapon to be destroyed. He attempted to lure the GoGoFive to Hell in order to regain favor with his mother, but Grandiene trapped all of them there, instead. Ghost King Salamandes With some help from Pierre, Salamandes killed all the hell-bound monsters and absorbed them to become . The GoGoFive had a difficult time against him, since Salamandes was now able to transform human souls into energy powering him up through the "Psyma Tree", which Pierre had grown at an orphanage and after growing into a giant he was able to overpower all of the GoGoFive's mecha. When the long lost mother of one of the orphaned children that the GoGoFive had befriended arrived, her tears had weakened the Psyma Tree's power. Without the soul energy, the GoGoFive were able to use the Max Victory Robo and the Victory Mars to kill him with a Top Jet/MaxCannon/Mars Flare (after impaling Salamandes with the Jet Lance) combo and only his Dark King Star remained. Destruction God Salamandes Dragon In the finale, Pierre is able to convince Grandiene to use Salamandes's gemstone to resurrect him, which she did. He was revived, alongside Zylpheeza, who became Salamandes' manservant. Luckily, Shou Tatsumi and Nagare Tatsumi were able to convince Zylpheeza that Salamandes was his younger brother Drop, forcing Salamandes to kill him, only to be killed by Shou and Nagare when they counterattacked with their Hyper Mode Go Blasters. But in the end Grandiene revived him as a complete puppet under her control in his true dragon-like form, , but was destroyed for good by the Max Victory Robo Sigma Project. Ghostkd.png|Ghost King Salamandes Drago.png|Destruction God Salamandes Dragon See also Category:Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Category:Sentai Villains Category:Psyma Family Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Dragon (theme)